


Fukushu no nigami

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Maou (TV 2008)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Cinque vite, tutte toccate dalla stessa sete di vendetta.





	Fukushu no nigami

_Fukushu no nigami_

(L’amaro sapore della vendetta)

  1. **_Arigatou_**



**_(Grazie – Naruse Makiko)_ **

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo.

Forse, avrebbe dovuto.

Dirgli grazie per tutte le volte in cui era andato a trovarla. Dirgli grazie per i fiori che le portava, per il loro profumo che le lasciava immaginare che fattezze avessero. Dirgli grazie per le sue parole, per tutte quelle conversazioni prive di fondamenta, ma in cui entrambi mettevano così tanto impegno da farle quasi apparire sincere.

Naruse Makiko avrebbe davvero voluto ringraziare quell’uomo, che non aveva nemmeno una goccia del suo stesso sangue nelle vene, ma che si era comportato con lei come il migliore dei fratelli.

E non riuscendo a trovare le parole migliori per esprimere la sua gratitudine, si limitò a dirgli addio.

Il buio che accompagnava i suoi passi da anni, non le era mai parso così nero.

  1. **_Gomen ne_**



**_(Scusa – Serizawa Noriyoshi)_ **

Ci pensò solo per un attimo.

La vita umana non aveva mai avuto così poco valore come in quel momento.

Tantomeno ne aveva la sua.

 _Guarda gli errori degli altri, correggi i tuoi_ , così si diceva.

Lui aveva guardato quegli sbagli e li aveva puniti per questo. E ora l’unica cosa alla quale riusciva a pensare era che lui non poteva certo definirsi una persona migliore.

Si accese l’ultima sigaretta, con la mano tremante, conscio di stare per espiare ogni peccato commesso, lasciando altri a piangere per lui, forse a porsi domande sul suo gesto, ma di certo senza biasimarlo per questo.

Pensò al fratello, al carico di morte che già doveva sopportare, e sospirò.

_Scusa, Naoto._

Poi diede una boccata alla sigaretta e si perse nell’oblio.

  1. **_Benkai_**



**_(Giustificazione – Serizawa Eisaku)_ **

Aveva mentito troppo a lungo.

Aveva mentito al mondo, ai figli. Aveva mentito a se stesso.

_Era solo colpa sua._

Era stato maledettamente egoista e, anche se non l’aveva mai confessato, non avrebbe mai rinunciato all’esistenza di Naoto, non per un semplice errore.

Aveva trovato mille giustificazioni per lui e per se stesso, senza mai pensare alle conseguenze, e adesso si ritrovava con le spalle al muro.

Che cosa aveva fatto?

Aveva costretto il figlio a mentire, solo per farlo vivere con quel tormento, come un fantasma che continuava ad ossessionarlo, un fantasma divenuto troppo reale per poter essere ignorato.

Troppe vite erano state sacrificate per la sua incapacità di accettare la realtà come tale. Troppe, per un errore che all’epoca era parso quasi _insignificante._

Ma non c’erano più giustificazioni che reggessero. E lui avrebbe pagato il fio delle sue colpa. Anche se troppo tardi.

  1. **_Yurusi_**



**_(Perdono – Serizawa Naoto)_ **

Non l’aveva preso in considerazione.

Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni sperando di scoprire chi ci fosse dietro a tutta quell’aberrazione, desiderando quasi di fargli del male proprio come gliene era stato fatto.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato al punto di voler chiedere perdono al suo carnefice.

Era stato così _maledettamente_ semplice odiarlo che questa nuova sensazione lo distruggeva.

Nella sua mente le immagini continuavano a sovrapporsi.

Il cadavere di Kumada. Di Yosuke e di Soda. Quello di suo fratello e di suo padre.

Quello di Hideo.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere perdono; eppure era lì, con una pistola in mano, non desiderando altro che vedere arrivare la fine.

Per uno dei due, per tutti e due, l’importante era che quel gioco infernale cessasse.

Troppo sangue era già stato versato a causa di entrambi.

 _Mi dispiace_ pensò quando lo vide arrivare. Prima che la rabbia e la disperazione prendessero il sopravvento.

  1. **_Sentakushi_**



**_(Scelte – Naruse Ryo/Manaka Tomoo)_ **

Erano dove voleva che fossero.

Fin dall’inizio, senza mai sbagliare un calcolo.

Perché le persone sono dannatamente facili da leggere.

Solo, nel suo piano privo di falle, aveva dimenticato di fare i conti con se stesso.

Con un senso di disfatta, di disperazione, di vuoto.

Si era aspettato di morire, alla fine di tutto, ma non si era aspettato di averne _così tanta voglia._

Stava di fronte a Naoto, l’uomo che aveva dato inizio a tutto, quasi implorandolo con i soli occhi di essere ucciso.

Nella vita, occorre fare delle scelte.

Lui aveva deciso di proseguire nella strada della vendetta. Della menzogna. Della morte.

Perché gli era stato portato via tutto, e lui non aveva potuto fare altro che andare avanti, riuscendo a guardare soltanto il suo obiettivo finale.

E adesso che era giunto, a separarlo dalla tanto agognata morte c’era solo lo sguardo ansioso di un uomo che doveva prendere una decisione.

Perché nella vita, occorre fare delle scelte.

E per l’incapacità di fare una scelta, quella notte il piano di Manaka fallì miseramente.

Una morte di troppo.


End file.
